One-Eye (Speckles)
One-Eye is a brutal, old, and scarred Tyrannosaurus and the main antagonist of the Korean movie Speckles the Tarbosaurus. In The Movie One-Eye is first seen watching Speckles's family hunting and plans to take over their territory by killing them. Later, the starving One-Eye spots an Ankylosaurus scratching its body against a rock. Knowing he can not defeat the armored dinosaur in a fair fight, the cunning Tyrannosaurus pushes a large boulder onto the Ankylosaurus's clubbed tail, trapping it. One-Eye then approaches the now helpless dinosaur, and brutally kills it by snapping its neck. As One-Eye feasts on Ankylosaurus's soft underbelly, he hears Speckles's family going hunting again and starts a massive dinosaur stampede that heads in their direction. Speckles's brother Quicks and Speckles's sisters are killed by the stampede, leaving only Speckles and his mother alive. One-Eye and Speckles's mother then battle each other. One-Eye eventually gets the upper hand and pushes Speckle's mother off a cliff to her death. One-Eye then roars in victory; with Speckles's family gone he is now the top predator of the land. Speckles, who has been watching the fight is horrified by the death of his mother and tearfully walks away. Later, One-Eye takes over Speckles's family's nest and brings a dead Pachycephalosaurus. When Speckles tries to steal some of the meat, One-Eye chases him out of the nest. 4 years later, One-Eye is still living in the nest as the top predator of the area while Speckles is struggling to survive. One-Eye watches a pair of big male Torosaurus fighting while hiding in the undergrowth. The older male Torosaurus loses and One-Eye chases him in an attempt to kill him, but runs right into a huge, aggressive Therizinosaurus. The two dinosaurs battle and at first the Therizinosaurus ''appears to have the upper hand, but One-Eye pulls a dirty trick on the clawed dinosaur which results in its huge claws becoming stuck in a tree, allowing One-Eye to grabs the ''Therizinosaurus in his jaws and kill it. As One-Eye eats his catch a young female Tarbosaurus called Blue-Eyes comes up and One-Eye chases her away. While he does this Speckles steals a piece of meat. 5 years later, Speckles and Blue Eyes have grown bigger and have moved far away from One-Eye. The two Tarbosaurus are preparing to ambush a Charonosaurus, when suddenly, One-Eye appears and attacks them, injuring Blue Eyes. Speckles notices a quicksand bog and tricks One-Eye into walking into it, seemingly defeating him. Speckles and Blue Eyes celebrate in their apparent victory, but One-Eye manages to get out of the quicksand. Realizing they cannot defeat him, Speckles and Blue Eyes flee from the Tyrannosaurus. Ten years later, Speckles and Blue Eyes are now fully grown and have moved further away from One-Eye. However, One-Eye returns and observes Speckles taking down a Torosaurus. Speckles returns to Blue-Eyes who is in their new nest. Unknown to them, One-Eye is watching them from a nearby cliff and he pushes a large boulder towards them, knocking Speckles off another cliff and into the water below. One-Eye then attacks Blue Eyes and overpowers her. Before he can kill her, Speckles, who survived the fall, arrives and confronts One-Eye. Speckles and One-Eye prepare to fight, but Speckles is paralyzed by the Tyrannosaurus's thundering roar and One-Eye quickly gains the upper hand. Blue Eyes tries to intervene, but One-Eye pushes her to the side. One-Eye grabs Speckles by the throat and tries to push him off the cliff. Speckles has a flashback of the day One-Eye killed his mother, and, flying into a rage, manages to break free of One-Eye's grip and overpowers him and knocks him to the ground. Injured and exhausted, One-Eye retreats. Several months later, One-Eye has reached an island far away. One-Eye watches as a vast herd of dinosaurs crosses the land bridge onto the island and sees Speckles and his new young babies at the back. Seeking revenge on Speckles, One-Eye prepares to attack. One-Eye stampedes the dinosaurs toward Speckles and his babies. When it finally passes, One-Eye appears and ominously approaches Speckles two babies, one of which is named Speckles Jr. One-Eye headbutts Jr.'s sibling off a cliff into the sea, but before he can do the same to Jr., Speckles arrives and confronts One-Eye once again. Both determined to defeat each other, One-Eye and Speckles battle on the cliff; Speckles has the advantage, but Jr. is knocked into the sea by One-Eye's tail. Enraged, Speckles smacks One-Eye in the face with his tail, knocking him off the cliff into the sea. Jr. has survived, but so has One-Eye, who swims toward the hatchling in an attempt to kill him. Speckles, desperate to save his only son jumps off the cliff and into the water, landing on One-Eye. The two dinosaurs battle underwater as two gigantic Tylosaurus circle below. One-Eye tries to stop Speckles from reaching Jr. and nearly kills him, but suddenly one of the Tylosaurus charges out of the sea, grabbing One-Eye in its jaws and dragging him underwater, where the sinister Tyrannosaurus is devoured. Personality Although he never talks, One-Eye is displayed as an aggressive, territorial, cruel, vicious, ruthless, cunning and relentless Tyrannosaurus. He has a surprisingly large and useful mind filled with strategic planning and weakness deciphering. Trivia *One-Eye is somewhat similar to Scar from The Lion King: both are Complete Monsters, both are scarred on their left eye, both want to take control of their respective kingdoms, and both start a stampede with the intention of killing the child protagonist, which ends with them throwing one of the child's parents off a cliff to their deaths. *He also bears close resemblance to Sharptooth, each being a Tyrannosaurus with a scarred eye responsible for the death of the protagonist's mother. *His death is very similar to the death of the Indominus rex from Jurassic World. Category:Movie Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hungry Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Predator Category:Rogue Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Envious Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Scarred Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Big Bads Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Nemesis Category:Serial Killers Category:Power Hungry Category:Starvers Category:Drowners Category:Animal Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Rapists